


悠长假日

by Flirtingzz



Category: xuanna, 宣娜 - Fandom, 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirtingzz/pseuds/Flirtingzz
Summary: -纯车-没有剧情
Relationships: Kim Jiyeon | Bona/Wu Xuan Yi
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

一个月了，金知妍一个月没有和女朋友上床了。

这正常吗？

就算吴宣仪太忙每天凌晨才能睡，周末怎么可以什么都不发生啊？一次两次还能说得过去，一个月了，热恋中的情侣怎么这样。

这不行，这实在不行，金知妍思索着，转头在台历上给今天画上叉。

-

单穿长袖的季节扬起风，吴宣仪回家路上捧了一束花，加快脚步。

这么久没有和女朋友亲昵，想到这个长假，吴宣仪不由得整个人都雀跃起来。

不过，为什么今天的女朋友对自己有点冷淡呢？

无论吴宣仪如何缠在她身侧，亲亲她的脸颊，揉揉她的胳膊，金知妍就是平平淡淡，完全没有从前的回应。吴宣仪委屈极了，被催促去洗澡后，耷拉下了耳朵，踏着拖鞋抱着睡衣哭丧着脸进了浴室。

可爱。

金知妍偷看她的背影，翘起了唇角。

冰箱冰好的草莓被金知妍取出放在了床头，转身再倒了一杯温水。

浴室的水声仍在作响，金知妍慢悠悠褪下所有衣物，换上吴宣仪的大号衬衫，躺倒床上前瞥见身体香氛，金知妍眯了眯眼。

宣仪呀，今晚你要好好流汗了。

等吴宣仪吹完头发，手脚并用爬上床，金知妍瞥她一眼：“我想喝水。”

吴宣仪慌忙转头，从床头柜旁将水递了过来。金知妍接过，也不喝，另只手微微掀开盖在身上的毛毯，翻身坐到她大腿上，双腿与她交缠。

“你要喝水吗？”金知妍伸手，指腹蹭蹭吴宣仪的喉咙。

好软，很热。

吴宣仪看向自己的大腿，她宽大的衬衫被套在金知妍身上，下摆隐约遮住了女朋友的腿根，看不见的地方正压着自己，喉间忽的有点发干，嘟嘟囔囔道：“你怎么不穿衣服……”

目光直直有些收不回来，吴宣仪被女朋友托住了脸：“在床上要穿什么衣服？”

“……”

“好了，我再问你一次，喝不喝水？”

吴宣仪点头，她只觉自己有点没来由的紧张。微微抬了眼，金知妍偏过头仰起脖子先喝了一口，略微突出的喉管上下滑动。

女朋友为什么喝水都这么性感啊……

“不是问我喝不喝水吗？你怎么自己喝起来了……”

“啊，宣仪哥哥不高兴了。”女朋友撩开她挡在脸侧的长发，“喂哥哥喝水好不好？”

从脸旁移开，手指缓慢贴着吴宣仪的下颌滑动到肩膀，双眼微合，含住了一口水。

金知妍朝吴宣仪唇间渡水的速度很慢，从她俩相接的唇瓣间缠绵地溢了出去。吴宣仪没有完全地闭眼，轻细的水声传进她的耳朵，她看见金知妍微微颤抖的睫毛，伸手朝她的大腿抚过去。

细腻的、柔滑的、在指尖温热着的内侧肌肤，金知妍由着她在腿上作乱，双手肆意得有些用力，她不由地向内收紧双腿，似是忘却现在正坐在吴宣仪腿上，湿热的一小片柔软又给她的皮肤添了几分温度。

女朋友从来不是守规矩的，自说自话喂了水，放下水杯又掂了一只草莓来。

“吃么？”

“嗯。”

“自己吃还是我喂？”

她咬下草莓前端，好像是特意挑选汁水丰沛的那一粒，女朋友的唇色本就浅，半颗草莓衬得她粉嫩，她微张嘴，留给吴宣仪无限遐想。

“想吃你这个。”

金知妍歪了歪头，又晃晃手上半颗。

吴宣仪眯眼，张嘴立即贴上女朋友舌尖抵住的半颗。吻技和女朋友是平分秋色，强项是速度。

她的双手早已越过双腿，握住了金知妍的臀，正巧她分开双腿跪坐着，掌握起来更是得心应手。女朋友全身都软的过分，修长的五指陷进肉里，又被集合着挤出，吴宣仪实在喜欢。

唇齿间的交战还在继续，半颗草莓早被她夺了来，她咬开，让果汁充盈口腔，确认后，和女朋友开始了绵长的接吻。

她们先是互相试探着交换舌尖，金知妍喜欢她缠了甜蜜的柔软，放轻松了咬住又松开，极轻的刺痛惹上了吴宣仪，她皱眉，却不生气，乐得金知妍把她的舌头当果冻，在唇齿间翻转游戏。

女朋友总是喜欢新鲜，累了便不再主动缠着。

吴宣仪坐直了身体，双手终于撩开女朋友的衬衣，在腰间开启她无止境的巡游。

接吻总让吴宣仪沉溺，她重新衔回女朋友的舌尖，弯弯绕绕进入她的领地，碾过她的周侧，挑动她的神经继续和她嬉戏。

金知妍被吻的失神，双臂攀上吴宣仪的肩膀。不甘心，怎么被吴宣仪吻了几下就快要深陷，她绕上她的脖子，指甲从她的脖颈自上而下，断断续续滑动。

宣仪哥哥的脖子是最敏感了。

被刮的痒，吴宣仪终于肯放过金知妍的唇。她又用力将金知妍拉近她的身前，半边大腿忽然接触空气，冰凉触感激起，女朋友在腿上留下一片水痕。她还未开口说些咸湿的话，身前人轻轻喘了气撒娇出声：

“哥哥，你看……好湿……”

“那怎么办……”

“你说呢。”

吴宣仪眯了眼睛看她，脸颊绯红，唇瓣被她吻得鲜红，眼睛晕了水汽，湿漉漉地朝她望。

任她采撷。

她往前倾，伸手去解她的衬衫扣，金知妍故意系错纽扣，肩膀也露出大半。

“你之前干吗对我这么冷淡……”

“啊……有吗？”金知妍随口回答，指尖摆弄起吴宣仪的耳垂，“我这样是冷淡吗？”

“不是说现在了……是前面……”纽扣尽数被解开，“我很喜欢的……你这样……”越说声音越发小起来。

“是吗？”

吴宣仪倏地羞涩，近乎赤裸的女朋友跪坐在她身前，温柔的室内光线照的她通体漫着柔和的光，吴宣仪张了张嘴，没发出声音。

“今天不关灯吗？”她顺着手臂拉过吴宣仪的手放上自己的胸，又俯身去咬吴宣仪的耳朵，“想要哥哥……”

潮湿的热气洒进吴宣仪的耳朵，下腹紧缩，女朋友真是诱人，寥寥几句惹得吴宣仪方寸尽失。她伸长手臂关掉顶灯，留下床头一盏昏暗的光晕。

她翻身压过。

女朋友仍套着她的衬衫，揽上她脖子的时候，蹭的脖子隐隐不舒服。

“都脱掉好不好？”

她埋在锁骨和胸之间，留下星星点点的红印。齿间带给金知妍针刺般的细微痛觉，而后又被滑腻的舌面安抚过去。

“嗯……你也要脱……”

吴宣仪支起身体，双手交叉捏住一角，反手向上脱掉睡衣。她俯身想继续，被女朋友抵住了肩膀：“我都脱掉了，哥哥也要和我一样呀……”她空出另只手，挑起她还在身上的内裤，“快啦……”

磨人。

解决掉这些小事的吴宣仪显然有些不耐烦，她重新挤进金知妍双腿之间，将她的双腿推开，重新俯下身叼住她的耳垂，细细研磨。右手从腰间揉捏起来，她伸进女朋友的背后，指尖在背沟间戏弄，又绕回小腹，没有定数地上游至胸乳。

“喜欢你……”金知妍追寻到吴宣仪从耳侧离开的唇，抬头黏糊糊地舔上去，“不准停下来……”

“嗯。”

她一路吻下去，在乳尖周边细密地舔舐，周围微小的凸起带起隐秘的兴奋。她的手开始她最熟悉的动作，手掌将她的乳房尽数掌握，五指陷入柔软，又顺着另一边的吸吮动作松开手掌，反复几次，顶端迅速充血挺立。指尖顺着模样抚摸，引来女朋友不匀的喘气。她继续逗弄脆弱的硬果，湿热口腔赋予绵长的快感，指尖再次搔过。

“嗯……”

她开始呻吟。

她是极喜欢被取悦的，毫不吝啬对获得的快乐进行反馈。

吴宣仪拉住她绕在肩膀上的双臂，顺延着与她十指扣住，女朋友便没有了反抗的力气。

“哥哥……我要……”

女朋友永远是情事上喜欢撩拨的那个，她挣脱被紧握的手掌，翻身去拿床边的草莓。

她咬下一点点，破开的草莓被她一点点由上而下涂抹在身上。吴宣仪看的呆愣，抚在腰侧的手僵直，女朋友被夸张分开的大腿蹭着她的腿合上。

草莓最后被夹在女朋友湿润的腿间。

“哥哥还想不想吃草莓呀……”她再次揽上吴宣仪的肩膀，啃她的唇角，软软糯糯地出声，“身上都是的……帮我舔干净嘛……”

“哪里都要……”她滑下一只手，带领身前人的触向自己腿间，“奖励要吃掉……”

“你保护好它。”吴宣仪放平女朋友的身体，“开始了喔……”

她是有够故意的。

胸前被她涂的过分，吴宣仪仔细用唇舌检查过去。她的胸肉绵密着甜味，吴宣仪轻轻用力，在敏感处胡作非为，空闲的手滑进大腿后处，指尖交错，女朋友紧紧夹着草莓，又不敢用力，终于是抓紧她的胳膊，朝她发泄出来。

“快一点……”

“还没舔干净啊……”

草莓被冰过，秋日不同夏季，晚间凉风大作，隐约被加热的草莓再次降温，金知妍只觉害惨了自己，此刻想要不能，想逃开不行。

她觉得无助，腿间的凉意刺激的她直溢出蜜液，她的背后因为吴宣仪的挑动沁出细密的汗珠，她实在想要解脱，只能摇摆起腰部，缓解逐渐上扬的情欲。

“你好好闻……”吴宣仪在她的胸前沉迷，身体香氛和草莓融合，女朋友好可口，“想吃你……”

“唔……那快点……”

她的吻向下蔓延，舌尖一路朝下，与起伏的小腹纠缠。

金知妍反手抓住床单，太想要了，吴宣仪吻得她双腿发软，她不由得收紧花穴，草莓快要失守，从腿间流淌出的汁液让她无所遁从。

“哥哥……”

“给我……”

“求你了……”

她闻言抬头，女朋友的额头密布汗珠，下唇咬的发白，腰肢轻微地扭动，她再看下去，腿间紧夹的草莓被交缠起的双腿顶起，草莓染上蜜液，反射晶莹。

“唔……哥哥……求你……”

“嗯。”

她低头，叼走草莓。

下一秒，草莓在两人齿间绽放开。

没有腿间的拘束，金知妍分开双腿，勾上吴宣仪的腰，抬起臀部，刻意摆动起来。

“乖……我来……”

吴宣仪分开她的唇瓣，直接转移至腿间。

前戏实在充分，泥泞不堪的花穴终于等到吴宣仪的进攻。

两瓣已然分开，吴宣仪的舌尖毫不费力描摹出形状。

“唔嗯……要……”

舔舐的快感密集涌上小腹，金知妍仰头，如万千蝼蚁攀爬的酸胀铺天盖地朝她附着，很久不经情事的身体意外的敏感，她难以自持，她渴望更多。

舌尖在一片温热的柔软中寻找到花核，上下舔舐，又  
依靠齿间滚动，但唇舌仍然是它最好的玩伴，吸吮又拨动，女朋友的身体陷入战栗。

“啊……哼……吴……吴……宣仪……”

她指尖伸进吴宣仪的发间，熟悉又陌生的快感让她逐渐意识迷离，她无比明白下一步的她即将因为吴宣仪不停歇的拨弄攀上高峰，却又不想如此轻易因为唇舌就成为她的手下败将。

她想要推开，又想要贴近。

疯了真是。

唇舌的热度过渡，花穴温度迅速上扬。

吴宣仪的双手慢慢吞吞终于挪到战场，唇舌减缓速度离开了温热。

“……不准……”

“……继续……”

金知妍拉过吴宣仪的手抵住腿间，夹紧双腿，禁锢她的动作，滑腻的腿间主动蹭起吴宣仪的手来。

“好急啊你。”

“你真能忍……”

进去了。

金知妍带着她进去的。

两根手指畅通无阻进入最深处，摩擦引起她的颤抖，烟花般绚烂炸开的酥麻从入口迅速攀升到全身。

“啊……嗯……”

“宝贝……你好湿……”

吴宣仪勾起手指，修剪干净的指尖触上女朋友甬道内粗糙的区域，用力顶弄，拇指在外有意无意地持续地擦弄敏感的一小粒。

“哥哥……”

顶撞带来强烈的刺激，吴宣仪推起金知妍的双腿，腰身也挤进双腿之间，方便她活动。她低头，咬女朋友腰上的软肉。

“……痛……”

痛觉激化快感，吴宣仪在内壁顶撞的速度加快，金知妍在恍惚间被她的手指领上欲望的残垣，她紧紧攀住身前人，吴宣仪只要再动作下去，她就会被饱涨的情欲冲下悬崖。

吴宣仪好像并不在意，金知妍内壁紧缩的厉害，齿间难抑的呻吟飘荡，她停下动作，轮换手指在穴内无规律地乱动。

“不可以……要继续……”

哪有做到快要高潮突然停下来的道理。

“怎么继续？”

“还要我教么……”她咬住下唇，缓慢地起身，之前的运动让她气喘不均，她将自己支起来，再次拉过吴宣仪的手，向外退出，又迅速推进内壁，“这样啊……”

“不会。”吴宣仪像是新手，循循善诱金老师，“教我啦……”

金知妍再次贴近她，将她的手彻底扯了出来，丰沛的蜜液裹在她的手指上，淋了些许在床单上。

“好好学哦……不准移开眼睛……”

她重新握住吴宣仪的手腕，对准穴口，不紧不慢地推进去。

“哈……”

她可以掌握节奏了，她要吴宣仪，要吴宣仪死心塌地。

“哥哥……再进来一根……”

被撑满。

“嘶……”

单纯地用手掌控，内壁想要得到的地方不尽如人意。她主动摆动起来，很快，摩擦聚集起来的兴奋因子夹着水声涌遍，吴宣仪眼睛直直看着，自己的手指在女朋友的体内进出着，粉嫩的穴肉也被些许翻出。

“好看吗哥哥……”她问她。

“我来吧。”

“不可以……”她摇头，“你要好好学习……”

金知妍重重地喘两下气调整呼吸，起身推开吴宣仪，手指从体内滑出。

“嗯……”

吴宣仪一时呆愣，不明何意。

“总是要我自己来……”

她勾住吴宣仪的脖子，浑身泛着热气朝她贴了来：“高潮也是……哥哥好没用呀……”

赤裸的身体漾着粉红，她摆正吴宣仪的手，用力跨坐上去：“唔……好满……”

由不得吴宣仪了。

金知妍用她剩下的最后力气在吴宣仪怀里摆动起来，瘦小的身板像是飘荡的落叶，脆弱窄小，吴宣仪不禁用力箍住她的腰肢，生怕她折断。

“嗯……嗯……啊……唔……”

她声音放开，喘气越发急促，手指被外侧用力挤压，随她持续的声音越收越紧。

“你咬得好紧……”

“哈……”

她毫不在意额间的汗水，碎发全部贴在脸侧，金知妍摇摆地大胆，脚趾蜷缩，让她释放的顶点就快要到来。

“要到了是不是？”吴宣仪捏她的腰，语气轻佻，“要不要我？”

“嗯……”

吴宣仪眯眼，对准她最喜欢的敏感区域最后冲刺。

“要……到了……啊……”

剧烈的快感从中心向全身蔓延开，像是从身体内里开展的一次地震，余波一阵一阵传送进四肢大脑，身体的颤抖达到巅峰，电流通过，既无限疲倦又无边舒适。

“宝贝……宝贝……”

金知妍仍未从高潮的余温走出，吴宣仪退出手指，贴在耳边安抚她，又垂头在她的颈边细细吻起来。

“喜欢……和你做……”

“我也喜欢。”

被吴宣仪温柔地放倒在床上，金知妍绕起她的头发，接着又被喂了几口水。

“好累……”她软软地抱怨，“我们都一个月没做了……”

“嗯……”吴宣仪拉过她的手贴上自己的脸颊，又去啄她的唇角，“开始放假了……有的是时间……”

“吴宣仪……”

“嗯？”

“我饿了……”

“还没饱吗？”

“去 死 ”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -纯车  
> -没有剧情  
> -有道具和DIY   
>  没法接受的 不 要 看

吵架了。

吵架原因出奇的幼稚：金知妍收到一个署名为YOUR BAE的快递。

吴宣仪吃醋了，嚷嚷要看，金知妍抱紧包裹，闻言回头瞪了她一眼。

没脾气了。

好凶啊……怎么办……为什么女朋友会变成这样啊……

-

昨晚的女朋友好像很累，一觉睡到了中午，吴宣仪躺在她身侧看着看着，心思又飞了出去。

女朋友好漂亮呀……好想和女朋友每天都做呀……

吴宣仪伸了手指绕起金知妍的长发，转了几圈，眼神乱瞟，贴到她的面前，嘴唇轻轻触女朋友裸露在外的颈侧，她轻柔地转移战地，钻进了被子里。

比起两人缠绕时候因为剧烈而滚烫湿润的皮肤，现下的女朋友被干燥的被窝烘烤的绵软，吴宣仪蹭进她的胸口，张嘴含住女朋友的胸乳。

身体忽然陷入未知的湿热，金知妍睁开眼睛，双手揽住了作乱的坏家伙：“干吗啦……”

“就是喜欢……”吴宣仪含糊道，“好软……”

“不要闹啦……”女朋友说的话没有底气，推脱的动作又转回成收紧，“轻一点……”

“嗯。”

女朋友夹住吴宣仪的腰，双手顺着背脊伸进发间：“嗯……”

吴宣仪抚上大腿。

“叮——叮——”

烦死了。

吴宣仪不情愿地抬头，嘟起唇：“什么啊，真不会找时间。”

“人家怎么知道你在干嘛呀，快去开门。”金知妍挺身啄她的脸颊，“乖。”

“好嘛……” 

翻身套上睡裤，吴宣仪抓了抓睡的毛躁的长发：“来啦！等一下！”

金知妍转了转脖子，和喜欢的人滚床单果然是叫人神清气爽，她抓过昨晚被挤进床侧的衬衫，只听得客厅传来疑惑的喊声：“宝宝，为什么你的快递上面有人说是你的BAE啊？”

？

这个笨蛋，拿到不该她拿的快递了。

“不准动！”衬衫纽扣只扣上一粒，金知妍火急火燎跑出房间，“我的。”

“什么啊……你这么急……”吴宣仪轻蹙眉头，“喜欢你的人送来的吗？”

“不是，不要乱猜。”金知妍抓起包裹，“做饭啦……饿了……”

“点个外卖就是了，到底是什么啊？”吴宣仪歪头看，奇怪，什么标识都没有，只说是日用品。

金知妍转头瞪她：“秘密！”

……

事情就是这样的，吴宣仪懊恼地搓脸，一下午了，女朋友都不理她，吃了饭就自顾自去洗澡，引起战争的包裹已经被金知妍拆开，里面的东西被她拿走了。

吴宣仪只看见了纸箱的尸体。

太可怜了，吴宣仪觉得自己太可怜了，多嘴问了两句的下场就这么惨吗？

女朋友脾气好大呀……

吴宣仪转头看了眼浴室，金知妍在浴室的时间好久，又不敢催她。

水声仍在，吴宣仪倒进床榻，闭上眼， 越想越闷。

等再次睁眼，床头柜的时钟已然标示超过了七点，吴宣仪眯眯眼，忽的惊觉手臂被绑在了身后。她立时挣扎了两下，困住她双手的东西越发难缠了一点。

“唉呀……你怎么被绑起来了呀？”

身后传来戏谑的语句，吴宣仪看不见她，咬牙：“干什么你要，快松开！”

“不要。”女朋友尾调上扬，“你下午睡着了，这是惩罚。”

“啊？”

“嗯……惩罚你睡着了……没看到我刚洗澡出来的样子……”

她在说什么呀……

吴宣仪耳根发热，她侧着身子勉强用手肘把自己撑起来靠上床头，转头想与金知妍争辩，快不过女朋友，她没看清，女朋友带着粉嫩的兔耳朵就贴上她的唇。

舌尖湿软，扫过吴宣仪的下唇，撬开吴宣仪的齿间，她顺势仰头，方便金知妍和她接吻。鼻息渐热，金知妍搂她脖子的手胡乱作案，捏捏她的脖颈，移动到身前，解开了吴宣仪的睡衣纽扣。

吴宣仪无法制止她的动作，只得偏头躲过亲吻：“你干什么……”

“宣仪哥哥热了，散热呀。”

“我哪里热……”

“哪里都热……”金知妍不依不饶，低头咬她露出的锁骨，“今天你要全听我的。”

她哪里架得住女朋友发号施令，应了一声，放远了目光看女朋友新换上的内衣。

细长的黑色布料落进她背脊的沟壑，延长至腰下，小小夹子夹住薄到透明的蕾丝，遮挡双臀狭窄的区域，股间凸出毛茸茸的短灰黑短尾巴一节。

是小兔子。

女朋友放过她的锁骨，终于直起了身，指甲勾吴宣仪的下巴：“不想叫哥哥了……”

吴宣仪歪了歪头不明所以，金知妍的指甲滑落她脖子：“主人……好不好……”

“嗯……” 

吴宣仪喉间干涩，主人两个字挠的她心痒。她仰头，眼睛紧盯着金知妍胸前挪不开，太过分了，金知妍跪在她双腿之前，简直是要把双峰贴到她眼球上。

“主人……饿了……”

金知妍绵绵地撒娇，伸手摸过跳蛋，跪坐下来，摁动开关。

轻微振动的声音透过空气和皮肤同时传入吴宣仪的耳朵。

“不好吧……”

“听我的。”女朋友这么说道。 

吴宣仪低头，跳蛋正沿着大腿缓慢地游走。振动得弱，却激起酥麻的触觉。

她在小指上挂上一根羽毛，睡衣被金知妍剥开，羽毛轻拂过吴宣仪的肌肤，引来她体内叫嚣的欲望。

“喂……”

“怎么了主人？”

她不在意地回答，专心在吴宣仪身上开垦。

从大腿内侧爬过腿间，故意撩拨般震上敏感，不消半分又拿走，随机又碾过另一侧大腿，羽毛扬过耳垂。

喘息声渐重。

振动的物件被女朋友握在手里，在吴宣仪身上四处惹火，腰侧顺势往上，停在吴宣仪胸旁。

“主人……它要自己玩了……”

“过分。”

只被当作是同意的回答，吴宣仪咬紧下唇，振动移到她的乳尖，她似是玩弄，刚接收振动又立即停止，点弄了几下，金知妍低头含住她的胸乳。

“啊……”

她在床上从来都是坏家伙，牙尖轻咬敏感的顶端，吴宣仪吃痛，低吟起来。毫不在意她的反应，女朋友放过吮过的一端，偏头逗弄起另一只来。

“可以了……”津液残留，房间微凉的空气带起吴宣仪一阵颤抖：“不要了……”

“我不够……”

金知妍舔过她的胸尖，一路向下，最后将吻停留在小腹。

她再次挪过让她喜欢的玩具，调高力度，按进了吴宣仪脆弱的敏感处。

“唔……”

她极少被如此对待，略显陌生的异样感觉直直冲上大脑。

她的脸颊迅速泛红，咬唇的力度飙升。

“不行……”

吴宣仪曲起双腿，扭动下身，直想离开这让她快失控的东西。

“主人想要了吗？”

金知妍听话地拿过跳蛋，跪坐起身，双腿分开坐上了仍有点微颤的大腿。

“听主人说不行……知妍想要了……”羽毛轻巧地掠过吴宣仪的鼻尖，金知妍翘起唇角，“但是怎么办呢？主人现在不能帮知妍了……”

“主人只能看着知妍自己帮助自己了……”

吴宣仪从快感中回神，跳蛋被丢到一遍，金知妍撩开长发，微微偏过头，丢给吴宣仪娇嗔的一瞥。

“要看知妍脱衣服哦……”

女朋友俯身奖励性地吻她唇瓣，鼻尖抵上她的，诱惑地开口：“好热啦……”

本就薄的布料全靠脖子后方的细绳系牢，金知妍歪头，侧身展露颈线给她，布料落下，搭上吴宣仪的大腿。

吴宣仪思绪紊乱，女朋友的手覆上自己的胸乳，五指陷入，粉嫩乳尖从指缝中挤出。

小腹紧缩，视觉刺激强烈，吴宣仪收紧下腹，腿间湿润。

“主人……”她指尖绕过顶端，“不够……啊……”

她拨弄了两下挺立起来的红点，凑到吴宣仪的耳边，咬她的耳垂：“想被吃掉。”

疯了。

金知妍坐直身体，撩过吴宣仪耳侧的头发，在腿间夹住跳蛋，将弹润的胸乳送到吴宣仪的嘴边，吴宣仪张嘴含住。

“嗯……”

幅度被她调整至中等，振动带去的快感迅速蔓延开来，金知妍双手并用攀住吴宣仪的肩膀，上身重量全都压过去。

“唔……要……”

吴宣仪双臂被绑的难受，金知妍在她耳边兴风作浪，唯一获得慰藉的只有口中熟透的红果。

“主人……还要……”

女朋友是调情的高手，吴宣仪忍的难耐：“放开我。”

“不行……嗯……”在蜜穴外的振动不知疲倦，金知妍被快感席卷，“放开你……我就要被……啊……欺负了……”

她的嗓音被发颤，声调拔高，连续不断的喘息让吴宣仪身下泛滥，不断接受女朋友娇声的大脑此刻成为最灵敏的性器官。

“哈……呼……”

吴宣仪深喘口气，随着金知妍起起伏伏的身体，她快要失了理智，声色围绕，吴宣仪隐隐感觉快要达到巅峰。

攀附她肩膀的双臂更用力，金知妍整个人都倒在吴宣仪身上，喘息终于压抑不下，转成迷离的呻吟。

“哼……”她尾调染上哭腔，“啊……不要……”

她下身震颤的厉害，紧紧贴在吴宣仪身上，企图分散折磨她的恶魔，汗水打湿两人相贴的肌肤，吴宣仪也快失守。

“你……好棒……”

吴宣仪发出忠实的感叹，金知妍指甲用力，抠进她的背部。

“嘶……”

难道是隐性M吗，吴宣仪只觉痛感也成为刺激，女朋友就快带她到高潮，她下腹用力，努力不让自己太快达到巅峰。

“主人……呜……啊……”

腿间的物件掉落，她畅快地在浑身颤抖中飞至最高点，体内的液体透过布料，淅淅沥沥沿着大腿流下，吴宣仪低头看，昏暗灯光下显得实在淫靡，金知妍仍在喘息。

“知妍好舒服……”

完蛋。

娇软细声击溃吴宣仪最后一道防线。

“嗯……”

到了。

吴宣仪仰头，长长呼出一口气，身下轻微地抖了几下。

纯靠声色刺激达到的高潮，吴宣仪头一次经历，她闭眼，金知妍缓过情绪跌坐进她的大腿，吴宣仪偏头咬咬她的肩膀：“可不可以放开我了？”

“嗯……可是我没力气了……”

“乖……放开我，奖励你。”

“不要。”

斩钉截铁地回答。

金知妍理过长发，咬吴宣仪的下巴：“太湿了……怎么办？”

“让我进去。”

“我说过吧……今天你要全听我的……”金知妍捏她脸颊的肉，朝她耳朵吹了口气，压低了声音，“看我进去……”

吴宣仪眯眼，看女朋友自己自慰吗？

金知妍满不在乎，指尖推开吴宣仪靠近的身体，伸长双腿分开搭在她的腰侧，内裤褪下一半，又再次贴近。

“要看我全脱掉吗？”

“好想要你进来……可是你被绑住了……”

她没等吴宣仪的回应，自顾自脱掉了布料。

“你看……全都湿了……”

她一只手揽住吴宣仪的脖子，另只手从大腿抚上湿润的腿间。

因为高潮而充沛的情液分开花穴两瓣，金知妍指尖擦过充血的敏感：“嗯……”

她两指并拢，寻找到凸起的一点，带动周围，画起了圈，刚经历巅峰的身体尤为敏感，不过几下，喉间溢出难抑的声音。

吴宣仪眼热头麻，金知妍在情事上从不腼腆，次次撩拨她到极致。她现在只想贯穿金知妍，用力贯穿，让金知妍在她身下弃甲投戈。

女朋友曲起双腿，膝盖相抵：“嗯……主人……进来……” 

蹭了两下，她分开双腿，指尖刺入自己的内里。

吴宣仪略微呆滞，咬着下唇进入自己的金知妍，妖冶得不可思议。

她被吸引，被金知妍深深吸引。

金知妍屈起手指，带出液体，嘴里散出破碎的呻吟：“还要……”

老天，谁现在能来救救吴宣仪，替她解开束缚双手的胶带，让她帮助金知妍释放自己，吴宣仪咬牙：“你最好现在就放 开 我 。”

“啊……”

她不做理睬，停了进出，专心顶撞内壁上方的粗糙区域，甬道内水声绵延不绝。

要疯了。

吴宣仪再次被金知妍惹起了反应，蜜液汩汩流出，她控制不住自己，再收紧下腹只能带出更激烈的释出。

“不行了……”金知妍咬唇，“你帮我……好不好……”

她终于肯松口，手指仍停留在自己的体内，她艰难坐起，伸手松了她的静电胶带。

“我忍得好辛苦……”

顾不得刚刚松绑的僵硬，吴宣仪起身顺势压倒，双手毫不客气揉上双峰，舌尖抵住脖颈，贪婪吮舔变得滚烫的肌肤。

“嗯……”语调上扬，吴宣仪熟悉女朋友在床上的一切，唇舌一路向下，握住金知妍的手腕，“还来？”

“你快一点……我好难受……”

她顺势就抽开，摸索吴宣仪的手掌贴到滑腻的穴口：“用力……”她一字一顿，“操 我 。”

别无他想，手指整根没入，搅动她湿润丰沛的内里。她喜欢吴宣仪的手指，细长灵活，向来温热。

她双腿勾上吴宣仪的腰肢，穴口留出缝隙：“还要。”

吴宣仪继续加入一根，转手专心顶弄。

密集的失重感陆续传来，金知妍挺起腰，逗弄吴宣仪太久，她此刻蓄了满腔火力要在金知妍体内发泄。

“啊……呜……慢……慢点……”

“不可能。”

她像是与谁比赛，在金知妍体内横冲直撞，饱涨的满足感顶的她难抑喊叫，她从未在吴宣仪的手上感受到强制性的快感，但今天，疯狂的刺激惹得她大脑停摆，溺于情潮。

她克制不住地勾紧吴宣仪肩膀，从呻吟直直成为高亢的惊呼：“哥哥……我……错了……呜……轻……”

“不要。”

“啊……”

从背脊一路向上，漫天绚烂开的快感从神经末梢遍布全身，脑后发涨，内里紧紧夹住吴宣仪的手指，下身颤抖，体液尽数喷射。

吴宣仪长舒一口气，手指在她体内轻轻滑动，低头细密地吻她：“宝贝……好了哦……”

金知妍浑身瘫软，在她体贴的亲吻中回神，她只觉这次高潮异于往常，她倏地红脸。

“你反应好大。”

吴宣仪凑到她耳边，体内的手指抽出，金知妍轻哼一声。

“因为……哥哥厉害呀……”

获得夸奖显然很高兴，吴宣仪扭下肩膀，躺倒她的身边，忽然想起什么来：“你快递买的到底是什么……”

“笨蛋，你不是都看到了吗。”

-TBC-


End file.
